Peace Never Waver if Love Never Dies
by VeeandreaHart
Summary: The first of twenty Naruto fanfictions for my twenty Fanfic Challenge! Jiraiya brings three orphans—Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan—from the Village Hidden in the Rain back with him to the Hidden Leaf Village, where he introduces them to his younger sister, Arina. Rated T because I'm paranoid! Please Review and all that good stuff! o/.\o
1. Chapter 1

**Okay my first story in my Naruto Fanfiction Challenge! Woot! All pumped up! Yeah, it ain't gonna last, but oh-well! This is a Yahiko/OC fanfiction, so be amazed!**

**Here's la summary! ****Sugar, spice, and everything nice, these are the ingredients…oh wait…never mind! Haha, here's the summary:**

**Jiraiya brings three orphans—Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan—from the Village Hidden in the Rain back with him to the Hidden Leaf Village, where he introduces them to his younger sister, Arina to whom they'll form an unbreakable bond that might just be strong enough to meet their shared goal—peace.**

"Alright, if you guys wanna come so badly," Jiraiya said. "Then pack up your stuff. I'm heading out in one hour whether you're here or not."

The three scurried off towards their living quarters.

An hour later, the Leaf Sannin and the three orphans were off. "What's it like in your home?" Nagato asked.

"It's very different from here," Jiraiya answered. "It hardly rains, but its temperature is so fantastic. Not too hot not too cold! And the women there are H-O-T, hot!"

"How long will it be until we get to Konaha?" Yahiko asked.

"We should get there in three days at least if we keep up this pace," the man replied, walking down the road, the three children in tow. The rain was pouring down without a sign of stopping, as usual.

"It's still raining," Yahiko said, looking around at his now-soaked peers. "It's like it's crying never ending tears. it always rains here, and I hate it. It's like our whole country is a big crybaby. I'm going to change it and protect everyone!"

"That's great Yahiko," Jiraiya said, looking back at them, smiling. "I believe that you can do it, too."

*Three days later/Arina's point of view*

I was sitting in my room, thinking. I've been doing that a lot lately. Since my parents died, I've been alone. Well, I still have my older brother, but he's never around. He's always on some mission. He's all I have left though.

That's why I was so scared when Tsunade and Orochimaru came back to the village from Ame without him three years ago.

_I was waiting by the gates, looking to see if they were coming yet. They were supposed to be here by now, I thought, grumbling. There are faint figures by the forest, but I couldn't make out who they were or how many there were, but soon two very familiar faces came into view._

"_Tsunade!" I cried, racing over to her, fear evident in my eyes. I didn't bother calling Orochimaru. He gives me the creeps. "Where's my brother? Where's Jiraiya?"_

"_Don't worry, Ari," Tsunade smiled. "He said he was going to stay for a while. He was taking care of some war orphans." After she said that, she glared at Orochimaru. I wonder what he did._

"_Oh…" I looked down, upset that my brother wasn't here with me. Even more so knowing that he willingly chose some other kids to hang out with when his only sister was home alone, waiting for him to come back. I forced a smile. "Are you guys going to train?"_

"_After we report to the Hokage," Tsunade said, returning my smile genuinely. "Why?"_

"_Can I come? Jiraiya said that when you guys got home that he would train me," I said. "Would you mind if I trained with you guys? Tsunade, can you teach me one of your jutsus?"_

"_Um, sure, if you want," she smiled._

_I turned to the other Sannin. "Orochimaru, could you teach me one of your snake related techniques?"_

"_Not at the moment, brat," he hissed. "Maybe some other time."_

"_Okay," I smiled, sadly. "Tsunade, can you show me how to punch like you?"_

"_Yeah, for when you meet guys like Jiraiya your own age, I presume?"_

"_Yeah," I giggled._

"_Then meet me at the training grounds in fifteen minutes. And don't think for even a minute that this will be like a trip in the park. This will be a grueling excessive exercise that'll take years of pain and suffering to master. Hours of long hard work with no breaks. Sweat and blood."_

"_Understood!" I smiled broadly. "Do you want me to run laps while I wait for you?"_

"_Yes, and after every lap do two hundred and seven push-ups. Now sprint to the training grounds!"_

"_Yes, I will with my youthful power of…No, never mind. Yes, I will! I will use my brother's image to pass out and excel his skill! I will be as strong as you, Tsunade-sama! One day!"_

I can punch like Tsunade now, and she said that she had nothing left to teach me. Tomorrow I'm starting my training with Orochimaru-san.

So right now I'm alone. I guess I could go see what anyone else is doing, but I don't want to be gone if Jiraiya-kun comes back and I'm not doing anything important. If I'm not training then I'm waiting. That's all I've done the past three years.

I heard a door open downstairs. I shot up, instantly on alert, grabbed a kunai, and dashed down the stairs, only to come face to face with my brother and three strangers. "Nii-san!" I cheered, running up to him and wrapping him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Hey, girly, how have you been?"

"Fine," I chirped, releasing him, smiling up at him.

"What've you been up to?" he asked, smiling.

"Tsunade was training me," I smiled. "She taught me some new jutsus, and how to punch like her!"

Jiraiya's face fell. "Hnn, remind me not to get on your bad side now."

"Oh, and Orochimaru-san told me that he would teach me some of his snake jutsu! But he said that he can't start training me until tomorrow because he's busy with something important now," I smiled. "Who're the people?" I asked, looking at the three strangers.

"Oh, them?" Jiraiya said, smiling as he looked from me to the others. "Didn't Tsunade tell you what I was doing in the Village Hidden in the Rain?"

"She said that you were looking after some war orphans," I shrugged. "Are these them?"

"Mmhmm," he said in agreement. "This is Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan."

Why would he just tell me their names? That does me no good if I don't know which one is which. Gosh!

"I take it that the girl's Konan," I said. "Which one's Yahiko and which one's Nagato?"

He gestured for the two boys to step forward. One boy, with orange spiky hair and brown eyes, stepped forward. "I'm Yahiko," he said. "This is Nagato," he gestured to the other boy with long, shaggy red hair that covered his eyes. "And you already know that that's Konan."

The girl with blue hair with a flower in it smiled at me and offered me a shy wave. I grinned. "Hi, Yahiko, Nagato, Konan! I'm Arina, but you can call me Ari for short. Or just call me Arina, I don't care which."

"It's nice to meet you, Arina," Konan said in a small voice.

"You're really pretty," I smiled at her. "Jiraiya, are they going to be staying with us?"

"For a little while, yes," he told me. "Is it okay if-"

"Can Konan room with me?" I asked, jumping up and down. "Please? Please? Please? Please, please, please?"

"Um, sure, I guess…" he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yay! It's going to be so much fun! I can do your hair! And we can talk! And give each other makeovers! Wow! This is so exciting! I haven't had anyone room with me…since…Alex…" I said, my smiling fading at the end.

"Ari?" Jiraiya asked looking at me worriedly.

I smiled up at him. "Don't worry, Nii-san! It's okay! Come one, Konan! I'll show you to my-" I broke off. "Wait! Not yet! I have to clean my room! I'll be right back!"

I giggled as I ran up the stairs. I faintly heard Jiraiya tell our three guests to follow me, leading the way to my room, where I stood, thinking. "What's wrong, Ari?"

"Huh?" I looked at him. "Oh, I just have to remember my passcode," I said, grinning. I turned to look at the three. "Konan, this is mah door! It's beautiful! Isn't it? I love my door!"

"You spelled 'life' wrong," Nagato said, staring intently at the door.

I deadpanned and Jiraiya laughed. "It doesn't say 'life'!" I yelled, pretend ing to be mad, but couldn't help the grin that spread across my face or my uncontrollable giggles. "It says 'Liefie.' I love my Liefie! Gosh!"

"Oh…what's a Liefie?"

"It's a German term of endearment, goshness!" I smiled. "Come, won't you please intrude into my room?"

"Uh, your passcode…" Jiraiya reminded me.

"Oh, yeah…That's it! oh-six-two-seven-nine-six! Haha, I forgot it was Alex's birthday," I smiled sadly, opening my door. I turned around in my room.

Jiraiya came up beside me. "You're room isn't a mess," he said.

"Yeah, it is! Look at all the crud on the floor!" I grinned.

"Ari, the only thing on your floor are blankets and pillows, and I see you redecorated again."

"Yeah, but it's a mess!"

"Babydawl, if anyone should be complaining about a messy room, it should be the one that hasn't cleaned his room in over three years!" he exclaimed. I smiled at the use of the old nickname.

"Hey, uh…" I turned facing the three who were staring intently at my door. "Watcha looking at?"

"This is a nice sign," Konan said. "Did you make it?"

"Yeah~" I drew out the word. "Why?"

"What gave you the inspiration?"

"Uh…the internet…?" I shrugged. "Anyways, this is my room; you'll be staying in here with me Konan!"

"Does anyone else live in here with you?" Yahiko asked.

"No, why?"

"Well, there are two beds."

"Oh…I used to have a friend who used to live here with us, but…she's gone now…so, that's why there are two beds." I walked over to the first bed next to the computer table, jumping on it, stuffed animals and a multitude of pillows jumping up on my sudden onslaught of weight. "This is my bed, that one's yours," I smiled, cheekily as I pointed to a bed with zebra pattern blanket with a purple border and matching pillow cases.

"Thank you very much," she said, graciously.

"Don't mention it," I waved away her comment. "Jiraiya, when are you going to teach me how to do that knew jutsu?"

"Maybe tomorrow, I'm tired right now," he said with a yawn.

"Oh, well, then maybe some other time, because Orochimaru said he was going to help me tomorrow, so oh well!"

"Orochimaru…" Yahiko said, thinking. "That snakelike man asked to kill us-"

"He what?" I screeched. "No, no! I'm gonna go have a _conversation _with him. I'll be right back."

"Arina, it's fine," Jiraiya said, trying to calm me down. "We stopped him."

I opened my mouth to retort, but closed it soon after. A moment later, I opened it again. "Are you guys hungry?" I asked.

"Hmm, I'm starved," Jiraiya exclaimed, patting his stomach. "How about you three?"

"Some food would be nice," Nagato said.

"Do you want me to get my fishing pole," Yahiko asked. I gave him a strange look. "What?" he asked, suddenly defensive.

"Can I lick your face?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. Now he gave me a strange look. "Never mind, just forget I asked. Me and my strange mind."

I started skipping. "Brooootherrr! Can we take them to get some ramen!"

"Well, I don't see why not! Come on guys!"

"Jiraiya-sensei, I don't feel comfortable having you treat us-"

"But I'm not!" he exclaimed. "My sister is! And don't try dissuading her! Once she has her mind set on something, forget about trying to talk her out of it!"

By the time they all caught up with me, I was already at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. A man named Teuchi had opened it last year, and I was excited about bringing Jiraiya there for the first time. Teuchi has a three month old daughter name Ayame; she's the cutest little thing! So sometimes he has to close the shop when he has to take care of her.

Luckily today wasn't one of those days. The seats were all filled, and Teuchi, being the only worker, looked overwhelmed. "Hey, Teuchi!" I called out to him, causing him to almost drop the four bowls of ramen he was carrying. Luckily for him, I'm the fastest girl in town, not including Tsunade-Chan. "You need some help running the place today?"

"But, Arina, it's your day off-"

"No problemo! I cheered. "See, I'm a nice person so I will help you with my youthful powers! Hah, no I'll just help you."

"Where'd you hear that youthful stuff, Arina?" Teuchi asked me.

"Some weirdo named…uh…Might Lee or something," I shrugged. "He kept cheering at me while I was training with Tsunade-sama to 'use the power of youth and youthfulness to complete all my goals.' It was really creepy."

"Well, what did you do?" Jiraiya asked me.

"Me? I told him youth was for babies. Then he said that the power of youth was strong within him, so I told him that he didn't have any youth because he was, like, thirty or something."

Jiraiya laughed heartily. "That's my sister! So when'd you get a job here?"

"Well, when it opened, I was all like 'Cool, ramen!' then when Teuchi said that employees get free ramen; I was all like 'Ah! Please give me this job!'"

He laughed again this time along with Yahiko. Konan smiled a bit too. "So watcha want me to do, boss?" I asked, fully focused.

"Take orders and serve, please?"

"You got it, dude!" I gave him a thumbs up. Taking the four bowls of ramen that the man was holding I walked over to the countertop. "Who ordered a miso?"

Three people raised their hands, so I shrugged and handed them the three bowls of miso ramen. "Chicken Vegetable?"

Four more people raised their hands. I sighed. "Who ordered it _first_?"

And that's when the fighting broke out. In short, the men both said that they ordered it first, and soon started throwing punches. "hey!" I yelled, trying to get their attention. "Hello~"

My eyebrow started to twitch. _Why must they fight_, I thought, slightly angered by their Neanderthal-ish behavior. I placed the bowl on the table behind me and jumped over the counter. Grabbing both men by the scruff of their neck, I smashed their heads together. "Look," I growled. "One of you had to have ordered it first, okay? So that means that one of you were lying. Now does someone want to tell me who that was?"

"I'm telling the truth," both men shouted in unison.

I growled audibly. "Get out."

"What? You wouldn't kick out paying customers, would you?" one of the men—who had spiky brown hair and green eyes—said with a sly smirk.

"Yes, I would. Because you're causing a ruckus and scaring away other customers," I growled. "So buzz off."

"You can't make us leave," the other one—a ginger—said.

"Oh, can't I?"

"No, you can't." the man said. "Because you're a girl. And I'm a jonin!"

"Look, I don't like violence," I growled. "I don't enjoy fighting, but I need you to leave and if you don't comply then I'll have to use force."

"You and what army, girly?" Jiraiya stepped forward with the three in tow behind him, but I gave them a glance that Jiraiya read perfectly, _don't get involve; I can handle this myself._ He nodded and backed off.

"I'm a one-man army," I smiled. "If you want a fight, you found one." I let them go and—after gaining their balance—they immediately charged at me. I dodged the ginger man, and grabbed the foot of the other who had tried—and dare I say—failed to kick me.

With his foot firmly in my left hand, I turned my attention to the ginger who was, yet again, charging at me. I smirked, guiding some chakra into my fist, pulling it back and letting it fly into the face of the man who—in turn—flew across the street and through the building that just so happened to be my gymnastic school.

The struggling of the man whose foot I was holding brought my attention back to the fact that I had more than one opponent. I twisted his foot at a ninety degree angle. His face contorted in pain. "Does it hurt?" I asked, my eyes—undoubtedly—turning red as I lost control of my cool-headedness.

He grunted. "What was that? I couldn't quite_ hear_ you," I snarled. "I asked you a question. _Does. It. hurt?"_

"Yes!" he screamed. I twisted his ankle further, hearing the bones breaking slowly. I laughed-

"Arina!" Jiraiya yelled. I blinked, looking at him, my eyes wide and my mouth slightly agape. I turned back to the man, dropping his foot. I gasped. Backing away slowly, I started murmuring before I hit into the wall of the gymnastics' building and fell to my knees.

I was completely frozen. Jiraiya came up to me, leaving the astonished-looking three behind. "Arina, come down."

I looked up at him, tears of blood streaming down my face. "I didn't mean to, JJ. I didn't mean to. I can't believe I…lost control…again. I'm sorry…I…need to find Tsunade."

I smiled through my tears, approaching the man who was still lying on the ground. "I am truly sorry for causing you so much pain. It was out of line, and I apologize. You don't have to forgive me, but I just…I'm sorry."

I walked over to the counter where Teuchi was standing. "I'm sorry for causing such a disturbance, Teuchi."

He nodded in acknowledgement. I walked up to the orphans from Ame. "I'm sorry you had to see that, guys," I laughed nervously.

"I didn't see them touch you," Nagato said. "Yet you're bleeding. Are you okay?"

"Huh?" I looked at him. "Well, I'm surprised you could see anything at all! No, they didn't touch me. I was crying, and-" I gestured to my face, where blood still stains my cheeks. "This is what comes out. It's no biggy. I have to go now, tell Teuchi to just put it on my tab. Eat your hearts out!"

I waved goodbye skipping away.

**So that was the first chapter of the first story of my twenty story challenge! What did you think? I don't know how I feel about it! so…review, please? And give me ideas for future stories! I only have sixteen! I need four more OCs! Come on guys, I thought you loved me! **

**Oh so before I forget, I decided that in all of my stories where characters from a show come into our world, I'm going to be a female version of Spiderman until the Batman movie comes out. Yeah, I can do that, mother sassers! Deal with it!**

**Loves and hugs, my minions!**

**Vee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soo, I should be writing the other fanfics for my Ultimate Challenge! And I just posted one by the way, but I like this story better. Oh, the story—Cuss You Out—said that I wouldn't post anything today after that, but I got home early from the mall with my bestest friend! She got a dog! It's Pink! And I spent fifty bucks on Naruto Movies! Don't kill me mommy!**

**Disclaimer: Where oh where have the rights to owning Naruto go? Oh where, oh where could they be?**

A few minutes later found me at the training grounds where I knew Tsunade was. "Tsunade! TSUNADE!" I called, running over to her. She ceased her attack on the wooden post, looking at me.

"Arina, what's wrong?"

"I lost control again," I said, choking back cheers.

"What happened?" she demanded, coming towards me.

"I-I was helping at Ichiraku's and…these customers started fighting, so I…I freaked! And all I remember is Jiraiya yelling at me to stop! I saw the man, his ankle was completely shattered…I…I'm sorry Tsunade. I need to learn more control."

"You just have to avoid fighting," she said. "Unless you have the intent to kill, then avoid physical combat."

"Yes, Tsunade-sensei!" I saluted her.

"Why do you train with me and not your team, Arina-Chan?" Tsunade-sensei questioned me.

I looked down, avoiding her eyes. "Well, it's not like I don't like my teammates, but they don't understand. I just hold them back trying to catch up with them. Besides our two jonin are teaching my teammates, and don't have time to teach me."

"Well, I don't know about Orochimaru, but Jiraiya and I will do our best to train you to your fullest potential," she promised.

"Orochimaru-sempai?" there's something I'm forgetting something… "Oh! That's right! I have to go talk to him! Do you know where he is?"

"Uh, yeah, he's at his place…uh…" she trailed off.

I took off running to Orochimaru-sempai's house. "Bye, Tsunade-sama! See you later!"

Fifteen minutes later, I was standing outside Orochimaru's house. I started knocking on his door. I waited a few moments, and he opened the door. I bowed deeply. "Orochimaru-sempai, I thought you would like to know that Jiraiya-san has returned home!"

"Is that right?" he asked slowly.

I nodded. "Are we still up for training tomorrow?"

"Yes, I will teach you to summon a snake," he said, looking down at me.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sempai!"

"You are dismissed," he said before he closed the door in my face.

That was kind of rude, but who am I to judge? I started walking around town, stopping at a clothing store. Last weekend, I decided that I had to have this new denim jacket, and they're on sale for today only!

So I bought two…or three, in different colors. I figured that I'd let Konan borrow them, but I'm not really sure on her color. I also bought some new kunai for Jiraiya and some new gloves for me and Tsunade-sama for punching.

"What would Nagato and Yahiko like?" I thought out loud. Looking around, I saw something that might interest Yahiko, who looked to me like the leader of the three. It was a kit with kunai, shiruken, empty scrolls, a medical kit, and ten communicator coms. It was a little over what I like to spend on gifts, but I felt that—given the life that they have had—he deserves it.

Now for Nagato. I went to a sword shop, looking around. "Can I help you, miss?"

I turned to the worker. He was about my age with shaggy brown hair that fell into his emerald green eyes. "Uh…yeah…I'm looking for something for a friend. Something really important to history. Something…peaceful…"

"You're looking for something peaceful in a sword shop?" he laughed with a flirty grin.

I glared at him. "Are you going to laugh at me, or help me?"

He looked around shadily. "There is something, but I'm not supposed to show it to ordinary people…"

"My brother is one of the Leaf Village Sannin," I smirked. "This is for him."

Okay, so maybe I lied, but it's an easy way to get what I want. He smirked back. "Right this way," he said, leading me into the back room that read "Employees Only."

There were so many blades. Some were big, others small. "Why aren't these out in the other room?" I inquired.

He looked at me incredulously. "Are you kidding? These swords belonged to the most famous people in Ninja history!" He walked over to a case with a glass window. The bordering was a royal red color. Inside the case was a magnificent sword with a black and red hilt. The blade had black lettering. The writing was foreign to me, so I said, "What does this say?"

"It says the Six Paths," he said, uncomfortably close behind me. "This belonged to the Sage of the Six Paths. Have you ever heard of him?"

"Obviously, he was the one who originally taught ninjutsu, which was called ninshu. He taught the people that peace wouldn't be achieved by power but by understanding each other," I explained.

"That's correct. This was his weapon of choice," the boy said. "Legend has it that he was going through the woods during one of his fasting for peace weeks, and came across the sword, buried to the hilt in the ground with a luminescent figure standing beside it. Intrigued by the luminescent figure, the Sage approached and asked who the figure was, having never seen him before. The figure told him that he would set the stage for peace. He then proceeded to take the blade out of the ground, and handed it to the sage."

"Who in turn looked at the sword, and questioned what it was. The mysterious figure then told him that it would lead him to bringing peace to the world."

"Oh, that's cool…how much is it?" I asked, gesturing to the sword.

"Expensive," he grimaced.

"Just tell me," I demanded. "It can't be that bad!"

Oh how I was wrong…"I, uh, have seven hundred and six…is there, uh, any way that we could come to an agreement?"

He paused for a moment, looking doubtful, but then his eyes fell on something. "Well, if you give me the money and that sword on your back, and you'll have yourself a deal."

"This?" I asked, taking it off of my back. I looked back at him as he nodded encouragingly. "I-I don't know, it was my father's and then he gave it to my brother. I'm not sure…"

"It's a limited time offer," he shrugged. "If you don't want the sword-"

"No!" I interrupted. "I-I'll take it." I grimaced as I handed him first the sword and then the money.

He grinned at me, handing me the case. "Maybe we could-"

"Sorry, remember, my brother is a Leaf Village Sannin and he and the other two Sannin are very protective of me," I grinned. "Unless you want to answer to them, I wouldn't try to flirt with me anymore."

I smiled as I skipped out of the store. Well, that went well. Heh, the loser! He really thought that that sword belonged to Jiraiya, stupid. I bought that at a used weapons sale.

On my way back home I passed some friends and chatted for a while before I noticed that the sun was starting to set. _Jiraiya would be SO mad if I came home late!_

So I excused myself from our conversation about who-knows-what, and made a beeline home. "Hello, friends, family, guests, and ramen lovers!" I greeted as I walked into the house. "I'm back!"

I distantly heard Jiraiya call a hello. I smiled. "Where are the peoples!" I asked/shouted.

"We're right here, Arina-Chan," I heard Konan's voice coming from my left. I turned to see the three sitting on the couch.

"Hey!" I greeted them. "I have-" I broke off. "Wait for a minute! I need to get my brother…" I ran upstairs. "Jiraiya! Jiraiya, where are you?"

"I'm right here," he said, coming out of his room.

"You look like you just woke up," I frowned.

"I did-"

"Oh, well that doesn't matter right now, because there's something you _really_ have to see!"

"What is it?" he asked as I dashed back down the stairs, him following close behind me. I walked into the living room, and told my brother to sit on the couch next to Nagato.

"There's something really important that I have to tell you about," I started, pacing back and forth, hoping to make them nervous.

"W-why are you pacing back and forth like that," Nagato asked, more than slightly confused.

Jiraiya laughed. "Alright, what's this about, Arina?" he demanded to know.

I smiled all big like. "For my beautifully—yet creepy/pervo—brother, I have gotten new kunai, because Lord knows how easily you lose yours."

I handed the pack to him. He laughed. "Thanks, Ari."

"Mmmhmm," I smiled again. "For Konan, I have gotten this really sexy-looking denim jacket, and twenty bucks to buy your own clothes because you're too small in cleavage and too tall to fit into mine," I grinned as I handed her the bag.

She took it gratefully. "Thank you, Arina-Chan."

"No problem, love!" I waved away her gratefulness. "Nagatooooo~" I drew out his name. He looked at me as I made my way to him, moving his hair out of his eyes. As I went back to my current position, I noticed Yahiko looking at Nagato…quite annoyed-like. I shrugged it away. "I got you a sword," I paused, picking up the Sword of the Sage of the Six Paths. "But not just any sword. Jiraiya, do you know-"

"It's the Sword of the Sage of the Six Sages," he immediately interrupted me.

I glared. "It's rude to interrupt people, dearest brother," I scolded. "It reminded me of you, so I got it. Here you go!" I handed it to him. He looked up at me gratefully.

"Thank-"

"Thank you, I know," I interrupted, so much for practicing what you preach, right? "Now, last but not least, Yahiko!" I grabbed his thingy and rushed over to him and enveloped him in a hug. "I figured that, by the way you acted, that you were the leader out of the three of you, so I got you something that all leaders should have to care for his or her team." I handed the pack.

"Thank you," he grinned at me. It's kind of funny. His grin kind of looks like Jiraiya's pervy grin…oh well!

"No problem, dude!" I turned to my brother. "Do you know where Tsunade-sama is?"

"Probably at home by now, why?"

"Because…" I thought for a minute. "I wanted to visit her and make sure that everything's okay with her if I didn't meet her for practice tomorrow because I'm going to train with Orochimaru-sempai!"

"Uh, yeah, sure, but be home before I go to bed," Jiraiya said. "Oh and you should probably take them with you. You guys can bond and they could meet Tsunade. And they can meet Orochimaru tomorrow."

"Um…didn't he threaten to kill them like three years ago?"

"That's in the past," he laughed.

"Whatever," I said, mocking his carefree tone.

"Hey, I don't sound like that!" he said, instantly defensive. I stuck out my tongue before spiking out the door with Konan by my side.

"Hey, Konan, do you like one of them?" I asked the girl.

"Who? Nagato and Yahiko? Of course I like them, they are my teammates," she said, looking at me calmly.

"Nooo! I mean, like like! Do you _like_ either Yahiko or Nagato?"

"Nagato is very attractive," she said, blushing furiously.

"Aaaawww! That's so cute!" I squealed.

"What's so cute?" Yahiko asked, coming beside me while Nagato came up beside Konan.

"Uh…Tsunade's kitten, but it ran away like a week ago. It really was adorable," I smiled. "Hey, what's your favorite color?" I asked no one I particular.

"Orange," was Yahiko's answer.

"Red," said Nagato.

And Konan answered "Violet."

"You guys do realize that you named your hair color?" I giggled. "That's cute!"

"What about you, Arina-Chan? What's your favorite color?"

"It depends," I shrugged, looking forward. "What's your favorite pastime?"

"I don't know," Konan replied. "You?"

"It depends."

"What is your favorite number?" Yahiko asked.

"It depends."

"Is that all you're going to answer?" Nagato asked.

"Mmmm, it depends," I shrugged again. "Oh, my favorite color is purple!"

"But you just said-"

"Yeah, but I've decided that at this very moment that my favorite color is Peaceful Meadow."

"You just said that it was purple, though."

"Well I changed my mind! I'm confused…" I looked around. "Stop! We passed the house!" I laughed nervously. Walking back two blocks, I came face to face with Tsunade. "Hey! I got something for you!"

I yelled skipping towards her. "Really?" she asked. I handed her the gloves.

"Yeah, they're for when we train with our chakra manipulating. They're _guaranteed_ not to be damaged during the maximization of chakra flow. Anyways, this is Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan!"

"It's nice to meet you three!"

There was a chorus of hellos. Tsunade looked as though she was pondering something. "Hey, is Yahiko your boyfriend?" she asked me.

I shook my head. "Like Jiraiya would let me date," I laughed. "Why dost thou ask-ith that of me?"

"It's just the way he's looking at you," she said. I turned around, but found him deep in conversation with Nagato.

"Anyways, we should be off! See you tomorrow, Tsunade!"

"Okay, be safe!"

"Gotcha!" I started walking.

"Arina!" Tsunade called. I turned to her. "Your house is the other way!"

"Oh…I knew that!" I giggled as I turned around and jogged to catch up with the other three.

**Wow, I think I made this too long! I hate loud people. I wish they would leave my house. I really want some Chinese food. Anyways, how'd you like it? Next chapter will be a time skip. It'll be when the first Akatsuki was formed before Yahiko dies. So let's say that that's…five years! I love you!**

**Oh and by the wayyy, Arina means 'peace.' Yeah…**

**Stay safe, my minions!**

**Until next time,**

**Vee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yosh, I'm going to start updating at random again! Yeah! I decided to work on this one because it had the most reviews and followers I think, so yeah.**

**So just a little recap, this is a five year time skip. Nagato asked Konan out, and Yahiko and Arina are still in the crushy-I-don't-know-how-he/she-feels-about-me phase. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I'm being the mental Itachi plushy for my Narutoarded buddy—Ayukazi With Kitty. See hers got ruined by peanut butter.**

**The accursed snack thingy! That's why I made Kalika allergic to it; it only causes Pein and suffering. Ha-ha, I made a pun. But I just realized…I hate puns…with a burning passion.**

**Anyways, onward!**

"Why do you have to leave," I asked, standing outside my house.

"To make the world a better place," Yahiko replied.

"Then why leave me here?" I demanded. "I want peace brought to the ninja world just as much as you do."

"You don't understand," he sighed.

"I might not understand what you went through, the suffering that the three o you felt," I told them. "But I lost my parents too. I know what happens, and I want to help."

"No," he stated firmly, looking away. "The three of us are returning to the Rain Village, you will stay here-"

"no, I won't," I growled. "Look, I don't know why you're so against me coming, but-"

"Our home is devastated by war and destruction," Konan said, interrupting. "Yahiko doesn't wish for you to see it, in fear that you would think less of us."

I walked over to her, brushing her hair out of her face. "Maybe your home is terribly destroyed, but that should only provoke me to help more. Besides strength is in numbers. To get started you'll need more than just the three of you."

I walked over to Yahiko, who still refused to meet my eyes. I grabbed his face, turning it so that he was looking at me. "I'm coming whether you like it or not," I told him, leaving no room for argument.

He didn't pick up on the finality in my voice and countered, "What about Jiraiya?"

"What about me?" I cheery voice said. We turned, seeing my older brother walking down the street, walking hand in hand with Tsunade, who was blushing slightly.

I sighed. "Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan are leaving," I said.

His smile fell and he released Tsunade's hand. "You're kidding?"

I shook my head. "They're going back to Ame to begin their peace movement."

"Well, that's good," he nodded.

"But I want to go too," I said. He froze.

"Hmm," he pondered. "I'm not sure…"

"Jiraiya, you know that-" I began.

"Yahiko, I'll be counting on you to keep her safe," he said. "And, Arina, don't make Yahiko's job too difficult, okay?"

I nodded; glad my brother had sided with me. Yahiko looked furious. "You're that willing to let her go?" he demanded. "You'd just let her leave? Just like that?"

I stared at him in shock for his outburst. Jiraiya looked shocked too, as well as Tsunade. "Well…uh…" he rubbed the back of his head.

"You're so ready to let her go?" he asked quietly.

"Yahiko, it's like this," Jiraiya said, beginning to explain. "I love my sister unconditionally, but I can't keep her protected from the outside world even though I'd like to. I can't protect her from everything, and when our parents died, it just proved that statement. I have to let her go sometime. I'd like to keep her by my side, but—in reality—she's more useful out there with you guys, making a difference."

Yahiko looked down, glaring at the ground. "Besides," Jiraiya continued. "I trust you—and Nagato and Konan as well—to keep an eye on her. You all know how she can get," he said, referencing to the first day we met when I had shattered that guy's ankle. "I believe that only you, Yahiko, have the power to keep her under control."

Yahiko nodded, his gaze still fixed on the ground, though his glare had softened a little. "Why don't you three take one last look around Konoha," Tsunade suggested. The three orphans nodded—Yahiko reluctantly—and set off.

"I'm already packed," I said. "I think I'm going to say goodbye to Orochimaru-Senpai. Tsunade, are you going to see me off?"

She nodded. "Of course," she said happily. I nodded, smiling in my brother's direction before taking off down the street.

I looked back once and saw Jiraiya hang his head. I faintly heard Tsunade say, "She's going to be alright, Jiraiya."

I smiled sadly before making my way to Orochimaru's home. I knocked twice and waited patiently.

After five minutes and no sign of life came from inside the house, I turned to leave, but stopped when the door opened.

"Hello, Arina," came Orochimaru's hissing voice. "What brings you here?"

"I came to say goodbye and to thank you for teaching me your jutsu," I bowed, both showing him my respect and offering my farewell.

"Goodbye?" he questioned. "Wherever are you going, child?"

"I'm going to Ame," I told him. "With Yahiko, Nagato and Konan. I don't know when I'll be back…" I hugged him, momentarily forgetting about his issues with personal space. I was surprised when he gently placed his hands on my back.

"Stay safe, child," he whispered, pushing me away from him. I grinned.

"Will do! Goodbye, Orochimaru!'

"Goodbye, child," he whispered as I began running back home.

When I got back, I found Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan where already there, waiting for me, Yahiko holding my things. I smiled in thanks before taking my stuff out of his hands. Jiraiya came out of the house, smiling. "Well, I think we're about ready to go?" I said, my statement sounding more like a question.

Yahiko nodded in agreement. Jiraiya enveloped me in a hug. "Stay safe, Baby Doll," he murmured into my hair.

I smiled. "Yeah, yeah, that's Yahiko's job," I waved his concern away, grinning smally, pushing my brother away playfully. "Don't worry, nii-san! I love you, big brother."

"I love you too, Arina," Jiraiya whispered, pushing my hair back behind my ear the way that Father used to.

Tsunade came up behind me. "Arina, I want you to have these," she said. I turned around, seeing her handing me something. I took it from her grasp and saw it was a pair of gloves like the ones I gave her five years ago. "I know you already bought yourself some and that they're in good condition, but I felt you need to remember me by something," she said, smiling sadly.

"Tsunade," I smiled back at her. "Take TonTon, will you?"

She looked at me, speechless. "You-you're not bringing TonTon with you?"

I shook my head. "Too dangerous. I want you to have her."

She nodded. "I'll take good care of her until you get back," she assured me.

"I know," I smiled again. "I trust you, Tsunade."

"Be good. Don't get into any trouble," she said, smirking. "Well, don't get into too much trouble that Yahiko can't get you out of."

"What? Are you crazy? Yahiko can get me out of any mess!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around his shoulders. "I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have him by my side!"

Yahiko shook his head. "You'd have to walk to Ame?" he guessed.

"Well, Nagato wouldn't carry me," I said, mock-whispering in his ear. "Konan might seem all mild-tempered and everything, but she's one jealous girl. I don't wanna get on her bad side."

He shook his head, rolling his eyes. "I expect you want me to carry you?"

"Hmm…piggy back?" I asked. "But only when I get tired of walking."

He rolled his eyes once more. "Are we ready?" he asked the three of us.

Konan and Nagato nodded. "Then we're off," Yahiko smirked, walking away followed by Konan and Nagato.

I stayed behind, talking to Jiraiya. Yahiko noticed, and stopped, turning to watch me.

I threw my arms around him. "Be careful," Jiraiya said. "I already lost mom and dad; I don't want to lose you too."

"You won't lose me," I told him, smiling. "I promise! I'll be fine; you just wait here for me. I'll come visit before you know it. And it'll be like I never left. I'll send you letters telling you how I am-"

"Don't forget to mention how Nagato and Konan's relationship is going."

I gasped. "Never," I told him. "I would never leave out important gossip! I love you, Jiraiya."

"I love you too…"

I pecked him on the cheek, smiling brightly at his sad expression. "Don't worry so much, Jiraiya! I'll be home before you know it! You have my word as a ninja!"

I ran over to where the three orphans stood waiting for me. "Thanks for waiting up, guys," I grinned as we began walking down the roads of Konoha for the last time.

**Ooohhh, dun dun DUUUNNNN! Little funny fact about this story, when Arina says 'I love you,' to Jiraiya right before she leaves, that's the one thousandth four hundredth and thirty third word. 1433. I love you…you.**

**1-I**

**4-Love**

**3-You**

…

**3-You**

**I thought it was a funny little coincidink. Just thought I should let you know. Reviews are much appreciated. Until next time, my friends.**

**Vee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! I've decided that I like this story right now! Yosh, I cannot wait to write this chapter!**

**So, they're now in the rain village in the hut thingy that the three Ame orphans lived in.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Konan, Yahiko, Nagato, or Ame. I only own Arina.**

"Well, here we are," Nagato said, looking at the small shack reminiscently. It was pouring rain, which is why they call it the Village Hidden in the Rain I supposed.

"It looks cozy," I commented. "You lived here?"

Konan nodded. "As did Jiraiya when he was taking care of us," she said.

I nodded. We stood standing in an awkward silence. "So are we going to go in or are we just going to stand out here and get soaked?" I asked.

Yahiko responded. "Of course. Follow me." He led the way into the shack followed by Nagato with Konan not far behind. I trialed behind, not wishing to disturb them.

We were all in the dry shack in a comfy looking room that looked like a living room. It had a small wooden couch with a red pillow as a seat and a few more pillows on the floor as well as a small table.

The three were deep in a murmured conversation, so I decided to look around so as not to bother them.

While I familiarized myself with my new home, I found a dining room with another small table with a few benches around it. In the kitchen there was a fireplace and a counter with plates and utensils piled up on top of it.

"Arina," I heard Yahiko call for me. I followed his voice back into the living room.

"Yes, Yahiko?" I answered.

"We were discussing living arrangement," he told me. "You can stay in the spare room that your brother stayed in when he stayed with us."

I smiled at him. "Thank you, Yahiko."

He turned away from me causing my smile to turn into a frown. I looked towards Konan, who shrugged.

She grabbed Nagato's arm and began pulling him out of the room, noticing that I wanted to talk to Yahiko alone. I mouthed a silent thank you to her and she nodded before exiting the room.

When the two were out of sight, I walked over to my friend. "Yahiko?" I asked. No answer. "Yahiko, what's wrong?"

He shook his head, walking over to the window and sitting on the ledge, looking outside. "Nothing's wrong," he said.

"Yahiko, you haven't said three words to me since Jiraiya said I could come," I pointed out. "Are you mad at me?"

He looked at me then. "No. how could I be mad?"

"Please talk to me," I begged, calmly.

He nodded. "This will be dangerous…I worry about you sometimes."

"I thought we were going to strive for peace without fighting," I told him. "As long as I don't fight then I'm fine."

"Someone will try to stop us," he noted. "Some of us will get hurt."

"Yahiko, I'll be fine," I assure him.

He looked down at his lap. "If you have any problems, you'll come to me immediately, right?"

I grinned. "Of course, who else would I go to, Yahiko-kun?"

He looked at me, smirking slightly. "You should get some rest," he said. "It's late. I'll show you to your room." He stood up walking into a hallway. I followed him down the hall and he put me in the last room on the right. He pointed to a room closer to the kitchen. "That's my room. Konan's right next door and Nagato's right across the hall."

"Thank you, Yahiko," I smiled at him, opening the door. Yup, there's no question, this was Jiraiya's room. "AH! MY VIRGIN, NON-LESBIAN EYES! I'M BLIND! Yahiko, YOU BETTER NOT BE STARING AT THOSE PICTURES OR I'LL RIP YOUR EYES OUT OF YOUR HEAD AND MAKE YOU EAT THEM!"

I turned around, trying to walk out of the door, but bumped into Yahiko—not seeing him because I had shielded my eyes from the horror! We toppled to the floor with me on top of him, both of us blushing Nagato's hair's shade of red.

And, of course, this is the exact moment that Konan and Nagato walk down the hall to their old rooms. "It's about time," Nagato murmured. Konan elbowed him.

"Are you two alright?" she asked, walking over to us.

If it's possible I think our blushes just brightened even darker. Did that make sense? "I'm fine," I whispered.

Yahiko nodded. "I'm okay," he smirked.

"Okay," Konan said, backing up. "Well, Nagato and I are going to look around the village."

Yahiko nodded once again. Konan took Nagato's hand and led him out of the house as they spoke quietly.

"Sorry," I mumbled, trying to get up. Yahiko held me down.

"Not yet," he whispered in my ear, causing me to blush a million shades of red and the feathers inside of my tummy to start tickling me.

I laughed nervously. "Yahiko…" he shushed me, taking a deep breath before releasing me. I slowly got off of him, offering him a hand. He took it, nodding his thanks as I pulled him up.

"I'm right down the hall," he murmured before heading to his room, gently closing his door.

I sighed; confused about his behavior before walking into my own room to…take down Jiraiya's…research. Honestly for such a good big brother, he is such a perv, I thought.

I took down all the pictures of naked women from the walls and searched everywhere for any more. Once I was sure I had them all, I made my way to the kitchen where Konan was cooking a small fish.

"Excuse me, Konan," I said, politely. She scooted over as I placed the papers in the fire. She looked at me strangely.

"Depersonalizing my brother's old room," I explained. She grimaced in understanding.

"Would you like some fish?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I'm not all that big on meat," I told her.

"We have some fruit," she said, gesturing to the counter. "Nagato and I picked it up while we were out."

"Mmm," I smiled happily. "Blueberries!"

She laughed. "Yes, we know how you like those."

"Thanks, Konan-pie!" I smiled before digging into the delicious fruit. "Ish Yahicho gowing to weat?"

"What?" she laughed.

I swallowed my mouthful of blueberries and repeated. "Is Yahiko going to eat?"

"He came out earlier and grabbed something," she told me. "So what happened after we left?"

"Um, I got off of Yahiko and went to take down all of my brother's born photos," I told her. "Where's Nagato?"

"He's in his room," she waved me off. "So _nothing___else happened after we left?"

I shook my head, sitting next to her. "I think your fish is burning," I told her. She looked away from me and immediately took the fish away from the flame.

"Did you want Yahiko to do something?" Konan asked quietly.

"Yahiko and I aren't like that," I said, sadly, looking down into my lap.

"But you wish you were?" she asked.

"I don't know what I want right now," I told her. "Right now, my primary focus is peace. Not love."

"Peace cannot exist without love," Konan told me, a small smile playing on her lips. "You should remember that, as long as love never dies, peace never wavers."

"(**A/I: why would you use the title in the context Konan?**) I…I understand," I told her, meekly. "What time is it?"

She looked outside. "Nine."

"Oh, then I'd better get to bed. I'm tired from all this travel," I stretched, standing up.

"And I should get this to Nagato," she said, holding up the fish that was now on a plate with a fork and knife next to it.

We walked side by side down the hall before we stopped in front of Nagato's room. "Thanks for talking with me Konan," I grinned.

"It's nothing," she smiled. "It's fun to have a little girl time."

"Well, have fun with Nagato," I waved about to head down the hall.

"Hm, with my luck, he's probably already asleep," she rolled her eyes causing me to laugh.

"Well, good luck with that," I bid her one last farewell before going back into my now bare room. I blew out the candle before lying down on my bed. If I really focus the chakra in my nose, I could smell Jiraiya's shampoo on the pillow case. I grinned.

That awkward moment when your brother's hair is longer than yours?

I laid on that bed, trying to sleep, but I couldn't. I knew I was tired, both physically and mentally, but I just couldn't sleep. I continuously switched positions from my back to my side to my stomach to my other side.

I just couldn't sleep. I sat upright, rubbing my eyes. "I hate my life," I grumbled, upset that I couldn't fall asleep. I walked down the hall quietly and entered the kitchen. Looking for my blueberries, which weren't where I left them.

In an even worse mood, I quietly stormed back down the hall. Before I opened my door, though, I backtracked and stopped in front of Yahiko's room.

I opened the door slowly, finding Yahiko sound asleep. I smiled to myself about to close the door when-

"What's wrong?" Yahiko mumbled into his pillow.

"Did I wake you?" I asked about to utter an apology.

"Yes, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

He sighed, sitting up. "Come here, Ari-Chan," he commanded.

I nodded, though he probably couldn't see it, and made my way over to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, gently.

"I can't sleep," I murmured. "And some fudgetard ate my blueberries…"

"That fudgetard was me, Ari-Chan," he chuckled slightly.

I blushed and was about to apologize when he continued. "Do you need me?"

I didn't know how to respond to that question. I heard the hidden meaning in his tone. That one question said so much. _Do you want me? Can you live without me? Do you need me with you? Because I need you._

I nodded, mutely. "Lay down," he told me, moving aside on his bed.

I nodded again and climbed onto his bed, which felt more comfortable than my bed. I laid down on my side, snuggling close to Yahiko who wrapped his arms around me delicately, murmuring in my ear. "It's okay," he said. "You'll be fine. I have you. Nothing can hurt you…"

I smiled against his chest, nodding in agreement to his words.

**AAHHHH! THE FLUFFINESS! IT BURNNNNNSSS! AAAHHHHH! After that brief moment of true insanity, I would like to ask you to wait until the coaster comes to a full and complete stop before exiting the vehicle, and have a Six Flags day!**

**Next boarders, please…**

**Um…sorry…that's what happens to me after brief moments of insanity *sheepish giggle***

**So…um…review please? They make me happy! But flames don't be nice when you're being mean, meanies.**

**Loves and hugs,**

**Vee **


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I have decided that I am going to work on Winning the Prize, Lazy Boy, What a Girl Wants, and this story. I'll still be working on the others, they just won't be my main focus. If you want me to do any other stories, please tell meh!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Arina," someone shook me. " Arina, wake up…"

I groaned and snuggled into whoever it was that was really warm. "Five more minutes…"

"We have to get up, ari," Yahiko said, shaking me again. I felt him move off the bed and became cold. I groaned again, pulling the blanket up to my chin. "I see you're going to be difficult today…"

I nodded in agreement. I heard him sigh and the door open and his retreating footsteps. A moment later someone came in.

"What would make you get up?" Nagato asked me.

"Blueberry pancakes," I sighed.

"We don't have any blueberries, ari," he replied.

"That's because Yahiko ate them all!"

"Speaking of Yahiko, why are you in his bed anyways?" he asked coyly.

I shot up. "I—uh…I mean…we…uh…I mean…uh…" I stuttered. "Why was Konan in your room last night?"

Nagato looked down at his feet. "I bet it was for a dirty reason," I continued. "I just couldn't sleep."

"Uh…"

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed. "Well, I'm going to get some breakfast, seeing as _someone_ ruined my peaceful slumber."

I walked out the door, rubbing sleep from my eyes before I walked into a wall. "Ow! What the hell?!"

"What happened, ari-Chan?" Konan asked.

I looked at her and then around at my surroundings. "Oh, yeah, I'm not at home anymore…" I shrugged. "Where's Yahiko?"

"Making breakfast, why?"

"Oh! Breakfast?" I ran into the kitchen. "Yahiko! What's for breakfast!"

He looked over at me. "Have a good sleep?"

"Would've been better if someone didn't send Nagato to wake me up!"

He chuckled before looking back down at a pot. "Well, you had to get up," he said.

"What's. for. Breakfast?!" I demanded.

"Fish…"

"You hate me, don't you?"

"No, I just enjoy teasing you."

I huffed about to leave the room, when an idea dawned on me. I walked back over to him, leaning on him to look over his shoulder. He looked at me from the corner of his eye and smirked. "What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing…" I drew out the word, wrapping my arms around him. "Just chillin…"

"Maybe you should "chill" later," he suggested, obviously uncomfortable.

"Maybe I will," I loosened my grip, only to tighten it again. "Or maybe I won't."

He was breathing harder, faster, and kept looking at me from the corner of his eye. "Um…you might not want to put that in the fish," I suggested.

He paused. "Why?"

"It's rat poison." I told him. he froze and threw it to the other end of the kitchen, making me giggle.

"What exactly are you playing at?"

"Playing?" I asked innocently. "What ever do you mean?"

He threw the spoon down on the counter and spun around so that we were facing each other. He paused for a moment, as if thinking about something, and grabbed my face in his hands, pressing his lips against mine.

I froze. _He's…wait! What? He's kissing me…oh mah god…what do I do? I—what?_

He pulled away, smirking down at me. I pursed my lips. I really want to talk about this, but…more pressing matters. I gestured to the pot behind him. "Your fish is on fire…"

He spun around and swore. "Get me some water."

I sighed and skipped over to the sink, filling a cup with water. "Here you go," I handed him the cup. He dumped it on the fish. "That was interesting," I commented causing him to glare at me. "Well~" I drew out the word. "I think I'm going to go see what Konan's up to…"

He nodded. I walked out of the room, sighing. "Well, that was awkward…"

"What was?" Konan asked from behind me. I jumped, and spun around. "Oh, hey, Konan!" I said, smiling. "I need to talk to you…"

"What's wrong?"

"You're room?"

"Okay," she nodded, leading the way. When we walked into her room, I was expecting…I don't know, but this wasn't it. the walls were a dark blue and there was origami everywhere.

"Whoa, it's so pretty," I touched a intricate looking flower.

She laughed, sitting down on her bed. I followed her example. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Konan asked.

"Uh…I need your help to figure something out…"

"Okay, what is it?"

"When did you know you liked Nagato?"

"Ever since I first met him," she said. "But I'm guessing you mean in a romantic kind of way…maybe about…a few months before he activated his Rinnegan, I guess."

"When did you know?"

"When I started following his moements with my eyes," she smiled dreamily. "When I would tease him. when I couldn't stop thinking about him, I knew I was hopelessly in love with him."

I smiled. "Aw, that's cute!"

"Why is it you want to know this?"

"I…uh…well," I took a deep breath. "Yahiko kissed me."

For a few minutes, it was deadly quiet, and Konan just stared at me, mouth agape. Then, a huge smile formed on the girl's lips. "And…? Tell me everything!"

I blushed. "I guess I should start from last night…" I took a deep breath. "I couldn't sleep last night so I went to go get something to eat, but somebody ate my blueberries, so I was heading back to my room, but I stopped in front of yahiko's door, so I went in,a dn he knew something was wrong so he let me sleep with him in his bed."

"Okay…"

"Then, he sent Nagato to wake me up because he had to make breakfast. So I went to go see what he was making and he said it was fish nd you know how I don't like fish, so I was all 'ew grss!' and he said 'I just love teasing you.' so I got an idea to, you know, tease him back."

"W-what did you do…?" Konan asked slightly scared.

"I got into his space and hugeed him and made him uncomfortable and all that-"

"Wait! How'd you know it made him uncomfortable?"

"He almost put rat poison in the fish by mistake," I said, shrugging. "But then he…threw his spoon onto the counter and turned around and…"

"And…what did you do?!" she demanded.

"I—uh—had a mental panic attack, and then he pulled away…" I smiled shyly.

"You?" she groaned. "You should've kissed him back!"

"I didn't know what to do!" I giggled, confused.

Konan sighed and shook her head. "Next time, kiss him back."

"What if there is no next time?" I questioned.

"Trust me, there will be," she smiled. "Nw shoo!" she pushed me out of the room.

_Wow, she sure seemed to be in a hurry to get me out of there. I wonder why…?_

"Hey, Arina."

I looked up from the floor. "Oh, hey, Nagato!"

_So that's why…_

I walked back into the livingroom, sitting on the tiny couch.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am sooooo sorry! I didn't mean to not update! I…I am so sorry! **

**Music I used while writing this song:**

**Mercy by Kanye West****—assquake! Ha-ha!**

**Love You Like A Love Song by Selena Gomez****—I don't know…it's in my playlist…**

**Count on Me by Bruno Mars****—love this song. Sang it for graduation!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, sadly…**

I sat on the small couch, thinking about what Konan had said. She had told me that he would kiss me again, but what if she was wrong? I mean, she's hardly ever wrong, but what if this time she was?

I twiddled my thumbs staring at the table, spacing out. I think it would be best if I….thought about something else, I thought. I wonder how Jiraiya's doing….

/Fifteen Minutes Later\\Nobody's POV/

Yahiko seasoned the fish, wrinkling his nose at the burnt smell that permeated from the dish. He sighed. "This is as good as it's going to get, I guess…" he mumbled, grabbing the plate and walking down the hall making his way to Konan's room.

"What is it?" he heard the mumbled response after he had knocked on the door.

"Breakfast," he sighed, leaning against the door.

He heard Konan giggle before Nagato opened the door a crack. "Just leave it on the ground," the red-haired boy said before promptly closing the door in Yahiko's face. Yahiko sighed and sulked away from the door, lest he have the misfortune to hear…things again.

_Why couldn't Ari and I be like them? Why is everything so complicated between us?_ He thought, walking back to the kitchen and grabbed a bar of chocolate from the cabinet before walking to the living room, automatically spotting Arina on the couch.

_Well, it's now or never_… he mentally sighed, walking over to her and sat down next to her. She continued to stare at the table, not even acknowledging his presence. Yahiko stared at her intently, worrying about his friend.

"Arina…?" he asked gently, brushing her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. Arina jumped at the sudden contact.

/Arina's POV\\

I felt something brush against my face and jumped, whipping my head around. I blushed when I saw that it was Yahiko. I smiled slightly, taking the chocolate bar from his hands and quickly unwrapped it, shoving a piece in her mouth. "Mhmm," I sighed, content.

"Yeah, because I wasn't going to eat that or anything," Yahiko sigh as I shoved another piece in my mouth.

I broke a piece of and rubbed it against his bottom lip, telling him to open his mouth. He grinned and complied. Giggling, I placed the pieced of chocolate on his tongue.

Yahiko closed his mouth and chewed slowly, watching me watch him. He swallowed, and we stared at each other for what felt like forever. He leaned in closer, his lips centimeters away from my own. I could feel his breath against my lips, and my eyes fluttered closed.

I waited for our lips to touch. I waited. And waited….and…waited. I opened my eyes and saw him standing on the other side of the room. I blinked twice before sighing and rising to my feet and making my way to him. I brushed his arm, lightly with my fingertips.

"Yahiko?" I asked silently.

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't you kiss me?" I asked, looking at the floor to hide my blush. I felt his fingers lightly grip my chin as he tilted my head up to face him.

He leaned in close again, and I breathed in his scent. "Do you want me to?" he asked, airily.

I nodded vigorously. He leaned in, slowly, teasing me. His arms snaked around my waist and I brought my arms up around his neck, pulling him closer to me. Our lips touched, gently at first, but Yahiko pressed harder, pulling me tighter. His tongue brushed my bottom lip, asking for entrance.

I giggled, slightly parted my lips, not enough for him to enter, but enough to get him going. He smirked against my lips and ran his hands up and down my sides, causing me to gasp. He took advantage of this, and pushed his tongue into my mouth and we fought for dominance.

Eventually, allowing him to dominate, I tugged at his hair as he used his tongue to memorize every inch of my mouth.

We pulled away from each other, gasping for air, our foreheads resting against each other's. "You don't know how long I've waited for you to do that," I grinned, pecking his nose.

"Arina?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you," he sighed, capturing my lips in another kiss.

"I love you too, Yahiko," I spoke against his lips.

/Two Weeks Later\\

"Where are we going?" I asked Konan, trailing behind Yahiko and Nagato.

"We're going around the village," Konan replied, glancing at me.

"Yes, but…why?"

"Because we need more man power to overthrow for our peace movement," Konan said. "You didn't expect us to do this just the four of us, did you?"

"Of course not, but why would we look here? Why not spread out to other villages too?"

"This land is ravaged by war. Every time there's a war between the four great nations, they always end up fighting here. It destroys our economy, our homes, it kills innocent families. We'll have better luck here to get people to follow us. The people here just want stability. Through peace, they'll get stability."

"After we gather followers ere, we'd move to surrounding villages though, right? We shouldn't just seclude ourselves, and besides, villages around us have the same problems."

"We will, but after we get more followers."

"I picked up on that…"

…

The man looked around, panicky. "You know what Hanzo would do to us if he finds out about this?" he asked his buddy.

"We realize this is risky," I said, looking at them. "But, think about your families. Your homes. War will break out again between the four nations, and when it does, everything you care about could be gone, taken from you."

"Well…"

"And Hanzo isn't doing anything about it. He relishes the fight. He doesn't care about you, or your homes, your wives, children."

The man who spoke nodded hesitantly. "Okay…we'll join you. Or, at least I will..?" he looked over at his friend. "Ikkaku? Are you in?"

His friend nodded, standing straight. "I'll do whatever it takes to protect my family."

"Remember, we are a peaceful organization. We do not tolerate violence," Yahiko said, staring at the two men threateningly.

They both nodded. Ikkaku, who had long brown hair with gray- blue eyes, shook Yahiko's hand, while the other shook mine.

**Oh, my god! I wrote this, like….three months ago! I thought I posted it, but apparently I didn't! Oh, god, I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo so so so so so so sooooo so so. So! Sorry!**

**Loves and hugs, my minions,**

**Vee**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, it has been a while, hasn't it, friends? Well, I'm back, and you may or may not have noticed, but I am not just going to fall off the face of the Earth again.**

**Did you know that you're wonderful? Well, you are and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I may not know you, but you are all beautiful and handsome people, and if anyone says different, it's because their jealous of something that you have that they don't.**

**Sorry, needed to put a little inspirational-ness there.**

**Disclaimer: I own naught Naruto, and every character that you don't recognize, is mine.**

A few days later, I was back at the base. Though Ame is small, we had only gotten through half of its people, and have gained a lot of supporters. I was lying on the couch, thinking about the future, when Yahiko walked in, grinning.

"Hey," I said, distractedly, staring up at the ceiling. He lifted my feet off the seat so that he could sit down before gently putting them back down onto his lap. "Hey, Yahiko?" I asked after a long silence.

"What is it, Ari?"

"Have you ever thought about the future?"

"We're thinking about the future every day, Arina," he told me. "World peace. Mutual understanding."

"Not the world's future, Yahiko!" I sighed, exasperatedly, covering my face with my hands.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, moving next to me.

I pulled my hands away from my face and flipped around to stare him in the eyes. "I meant…" I paused, thinking. "_Our _future, Yahiko."

His eyes widened slightly as he stared at me, making me blush. "Sometimes," he admitted, grinning.

"Tell me," I told him, lying on my back, turning my head to look at him.

He smirked. "Are you sure you want to know? I can get pretty _detailed_, if you know what I mean…"

"I grew up with Jiraiya, I think I can handle it," I told him. He leaned in and whispered in my ear, making me blush a bright shade of red. I playfully slapped him. "Gross, Yahiko! When did you suddenly become my nii-san?!"

He grinned. "Okay, I'll be serious this time, alright?"

I sighed. "Okay," I told him, smiling slightly.

"When I think about our future, I see you and me, happy, in a world of peace and love. We'll be married, and have kids, that I'd let you name. Nagato and Konan would be the godparents, and we would have our own house, and paying jobs that didn't involve violence, and we would grow old together and I'd die after you because I wouldn't be able to stand having you grieve over my death," he told me, wrapping me up in his arms.

I snuggled closer to him, sighing. "I love you," I told him.

He remained silent, knowing how much I hate it when people go 'I love you too.' I hate the word too, and the word also. I guess 'as well' is fine though.

"How do you picture our future?" he asked after a while.

"I see you and me, on a beach at dusk. You're holding me close, whispering something to me, and it makes me laugh. I'm ix months pregnant with twins, and they'll be a boy and a girl. The boy I'd name Cam and the girl I'd name Ana Rae. Nagato and Konan would be a little ways off, trying to calm their rambunctious little redhead. The thing I notice most whenever I think about our future, though," I told him, looking at the ceiling. "Is that it always rains on us, and nowhere else."

He frowned, pondering my words. It was deathly quiet for a moment before Nagato broke the silence, clearing his throat from the doorway. We looked up at him questioningly.

"Konan told me to tell you that dinner is ready," Nagato stated before walking back into the kitchen.

I turned towards Yahiko. "I'm not really hungry right now," I told him, getting up from my comfortable position on the couch. "Save me something?"

"Sure, but where-"

"I'll be in my room," I told him, kissing his cheek.

~~~A few months later~~~

I was woken from my slumber by the sound of vomiting, and I quickly shot up from bed, hurrying to the bathroom. I knocked on the door, but heard no reply other than. "Go away, Nagato!"

I chuckled quietly, entering the room. "I'm not Nagato," I said to the violently ill bluenette. "You wouldn't, by any chance, want to be keeping this from him, would you?" I asked, handing her a cup of water.

She took a sip, slowly. "I don't know how he'll react. I mean, with all that's been going on, I don't want him to have to worry about me or…" she held a hand to her stomach gently.

I gasped. "You mean, you're…?"

"Yeah, at least I think so, and this," she pointed to the toilet. "Is only further proof that my theory is correct."

"And you want me to keep it away from the boys?"

"That would be great," she smiled.

I sighed. "You know how I hate lying to them," I told her.

"You wouldn't be lying," she said quickly. "It would simply be leaving out information."

"Okay, but you'll have to tell him sooner or later," I grinned. "And I better be the godmother."

Konan smiled in return.

~~~Sorry for all the skipping of times~~~

~~~A Month Later. Get that, One month~~~

Everyone was anxious, Konan had gone missing two weeks ago, right before she had planned on breaking the news to Nagato that he would be a father.

I felt awfully guilty. It was my fault after all.

_We were partnered together with Ikkaku to go out and see if any of the children needed help, food, whatever. We split up, my idea, and set up the rendezvous point, but Ikkaku and I waited there for an hour before we finally went to search for her, only to not be able to find her anywhere._

_I was in complete shock. __**Someone had taken my best friend. My pregnant best friend. And it's all my fault.**_

_In fact, I was so broken apart that Ikkaku had to throw me over his shoulder to carry me back home, me crying into his back the whole way there._

_When Ikkaku kicked down the door, and placed me on the couch, the guys rushed in by my side, but I pushed them away, crying. Nagato looked around, seeing if Konan could explain what was wrong, but when he couldn't see Konan, he paled._

"_Where's Konan?" he asked me, his voice hard, angry. I shook my head, crying even harder, curling up into a ball._

"_I…" I took a sharp breath. "I don't…don't know!"_

"_What do you mean, you don't know?" Nagato asked, ferociously, grabbing the lapel of my shirt._

"_We split up to cover more ground faster and…she never showed up where we were supposed to meet," I told him, quietly, trying to calm my breathing. His grip loosened and he fell to his knees, burying his face in his hands. "I'm sorry," I told him, my voice cracking. "I'm so, so sorry…"_

Now everything was tense. The littlest thing would set Nagato off. I couldn't even look at Yahiko. Hell, I couldn't even look at myself! How could I, when Konan was somewhere probably being tortured and I'm here, safe and sound.

Every night we'd search for Konan in pairs. Every night, we found nothing.

Our ranks had grown considerably, and the government has taken notice. It was just last week when Hanzo invited Nagato, Yahiko, and I in to settle a peace agreement.

Tonight, instead of going on out nightly search for Konan, which hurt us more than anybody could know, we were to meet with Hanzo and the Great Nations to discuss our peace.

Well, that's what he had said anyway. Instead, we were cornered by Hanzo and his men, and hundreds of Black Ops; I was shocked to see Konan up there. She was being held by Hanzo, and I tried to hold in my tears.

"Your organization is a nuisance to me," Hanzo growled, glaring down at us. "Yahiko," he pulled out a kunai. "You are the leader. Therefore, you will die. If you resist, this woman will die."

Hanzo put the kunai to Konan's throat and I made to lunge at them, but was pulled back by Yahiko, who was growling at the man.

Hanzo threw the kunai down, and it landed right in front of Nagato. "You, the red-haired male," Hanzo said, addressing Nagato. "Use that to kill Yahiko."

I gasped, looking from Yahiko to Nagato, who didn't move. "Then I will spare you and the two women."

"Don't, Nagato!" Konan cried, jerking forward. "Never mind me! You three need to escape!"

"Nagato," came Yahiko's calm voice. Nagato and I turned to face him. "Kill me."

I jerked back, blinking. Nagato gasped before slowly walking over to the kunai knife, taking it up in his hands, breathing deeply. "Konan," Nagato whispered. He began to turn, and I saw Yahiko begin to run to Nagato. I gasped, running forward and pushing Yahiko out of the way. "Yahi-"

He broke off and I shoved myself into the kunai, impaling myself. I coughed blood on Nagato's shoulder, and looked over to Konan, smiling slightly, though she looked like she was going to start crying at any given moment.

"And who are you, foolish girl?" Hanzo asked.

"My name Is Arina," I told him in a steady voice. "And I'm the true leader of this group."

"I see then, we have apparently fixed the problem, then," Hanzo sneered.

I began whispering to Nagato. "You and Konan must survive, for the sake of your unborn child," I told him, swaying on my feet. "Yahiko…" I whispered, turning slightly. He rushed to my side.

"Baka, why would you do that?" he demanded, tears streaming down his face as he held my shoulders tightly.

"Because I love you," I grinned. "And…you said…you didn't want me to grieve for you..."

He forcefully pressed his lips against mine for the last time. "I love you, more than you could ever possibly understand.

I smiled before everything went black.

*No one's POV*

"Arina!" Konan screamed as she fell to her knees and began crying.

Nagato looked shocked and couldn't believe what she had done. Or for that matter, what she had said.

"Kill them," Hanzo commanded. All of his troops began throwing kunai at the unsuspecting nin.

Nagato's eyes widened and he lifted his hand, instantly repelling the kunai knives, much to the enemies shock. He jumped up the cliff and grabbed the sobbing Konan, lifting her up. Hanzo jumped back and did a hand seal, sending paper bombs at them. They wrapped around Nagato's leg and blew up.

Nagato jumped back down and put Konan on the ground, next to the dead Arina and the shocked Yahiko. "Nagato…?" Konan asked, looking up at him.

"Konan, hold onto Arina-Chan, and comfort Yahiko," Nagato commanded.

Hanzo commanded the attack, but Nagato deflected it by summoning a giant.

"Nagato, no don't use that!" Yahiko shouted, not about to love another friend and comrade.

But he didn't listen, soon metal rods were shoved through his back and his chakra was being absorbed by the giant, which used the chakra to fire a dragon-like thing out of its mouth. The attack removed the souls of numerous of the enemies, but not Hanzo.

"So you were the leader behind the scenes," Hanzo growled. "It's quite a surprise that you possess the Rinnegan.

The dragon-like attack began its advance, but at the last minute, Hanzo teleported away. The metal rods broke away from the giant and it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

With the enemy gone, Nagato sank to his knees, pulling Konan to him, who returned the hug. "Why didn't you tell me?' he asked, lightly.

"I wasn't ready to," She replied.

Yahiko was left there, staring at the corpse of his lover. THE one and only love of his life. He sighed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box, opening it. "I was going to wait until after the negotiations for peace were over, but…I suppose there wouldn't be any other time," he frowned, taking the ring out and placing it on her finger.

He leaned down, brushed his lips against her forehead and whispered to her. "Be mine?"

Then he broke down crying. Crying for all the things he had lost in that single moment, the moment she decided to die in his place.

**An epilogue will be up soon, my pretties. I'm so sorry I was gone forever and then I drop this on you, you must hate me!**

**Anyways, why don't you tell me about your reaction? What did you think? Too much? Too little? Let me now, the people want to know!**

**I've been thinking about making a Nagato story eventually, but I'd need ideas first so…oh and I want to finish at least one other story, Lol.**

**So that will be after I finish this one!**

**Loves and hugs,**

**Yours psychotically,**

**Vee**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, two updates in as many days! Lala, so…I reread the last chapter of Peace, and…I wish I could just take it down, and update it to change it. I mean, I planned to have Arina die all along, but I reread the whole story and just wish I had planned it differently.**

**Well, here's the last chapter. I love you all, and I'll miss this story. Children of this World will be updated next, so…here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Yahiko sighed watching Sasori and Deidara argue about the true meaning of art again. He cursed his memories for always coming back to him in the least opportune moments. Konan stood beside him, knowing what he was thinking.

Suddenly a red-haired girl popped out of no one, startling his blue haired mother. "Mama? When can we see daddy again?" she asked.

"He's been busy lately, Ari-Chan," Konan sighed, patting her daughter's hair. Yahiko looked away, smiling slightly, but frowning just moments later.

"Konan, where has Nagato been keeping the Paths?" he asked quietly. The woman in question frowned.

"Uncle Yahiko, I didn't see you there!" little Arina exclaimed. "Do you want to visit daddy too?"

Yahiko shook his head, replying. "No, I just want to visit Auntie Ari," he replied. The little girl nodded and skipped away happily.

Yahiko sighed as he stood up, bidding farewell to Konan as he set off for Nagato's chamber. He walked in, not even bothering to knock and looked around, sensing the spiritual pressure of the male.

"Nagato," Yahiko said, walking over to the man, whose chakra was being drained slowly, day by day. "Have you seen your Deva Path?"

"Oh, Ari-Chan? She said she was looking for something to do," Nagato replied. "Can you lend me some chakra before you go?"

Yahiko nodded, placing his hand on his best friend's chest, letting some of his chakra be poured into him. "Can you summon her here?"

Nagato nodded, putting his hands together as he called for his Deva. A few moments later, she strolled leisurely into the chamber, casually looking around. "What's up, Nagato?"

Nagato nodded his head in Yahiko's direction. Arina's eyes widened as they landed on the male standing before her.

"Y-Yahiko?" she stuttered, not believing her eyes. He smiled in her direction and slowly began walking to her. "H-how? Nagato said…he said you left…" he eyes fell to the ground as the tears began to fall.

Yahiko brushed them away, and lifted her head up. "I'm right here, Ari-Chan," he told her. "I've always been right here."

Arina smiled widely, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "I missed you!" she cried into his shirt, completely forgetting the fact that Nagato had lied to her.

He held her tightly, refusing to let go. "I never got a chance to tell you that I loved you," he frowned, her fruity scent permeating from her long hair.

"You didn't need to," she mumbled. "I always knew you loved me."

She held up her left hand, placing it on his chest, where he took it in his own, and ran his fingers over the ring that had sat there since the day he put it on.

So much had changed about her, her attitude, her looks, and the fact that her face was covered in Nagato's chakra rods. But two things about her never change, and those were her smile, and her love for him.

**Short, yes, but it had to be done. I know all of you were so happy when Arina died, but I couldn't just leave her. It tore a hole into my heart!**

**I love you all! **

**Yours psychotically,**

**Vee **


End file.
